


Hold the Mint

by SomeSortofItalianRoast



Series: In Cups of Coffee [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, Don't copy to another site, Gen, background Steve/Bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSortofItalianRoast/pseuds/SomeSortofItalianRoast
Summary: After the events ofIn Cups of Coffee, Tony Stark pays a visit to Wide Awake.
Series: In Cups of Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hold the Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo (card 3040), Square R-1 (AU: Coffeeshop). Thank you to newnewyorker93 for the title suggestion!
> 
> This story is a fluffy fic where Tony visits a hipster coffee shop in Brooklyn. That's it, that's the fic. 
> 
> While set after _In Cups of Coffee_ , this story stands alone. 
> 
> Lastly, in New Mexico, the Hatch green chile is spelled with an "e" not an "i".

It took Tony Stark all of three days to make his way to Brooklyn. After meeting Steve Rogers at the gala at Stark Tower and learning that he was Bucky Barnes’ soulmate, he’d researched him as thoroughly as J.A.R.V.I.S. could research anyone, and discovered that Steve Rogers was exactly who he’d said he was - a barista at Wide Awake, a hipster cafe in Brooklyn. His official address was an apartment in a crappy block of equally crappy apartments, but anyone with eyes could see that his and Bucky’s Soulbond was special, and he didn’t doubt that Steve would be moving in to Bucky’s townhouse at some point soon. 

Wide Awake, yeah, Tony had looked into that, too. It was as it seemed - a coffee shop in Brooklyn that offered a wide range of drinks (not all of them coffee-based), and a small selection of local pastries. Arriving at the cafe, Tony laughed to himself, realizing that this was the place that Pepper occasionally went when she needed a break from being the CEO of his company. They apparently made a great French Soda, whatever that is. 

He pulled open the door, noticing that there was a chime over the door. It wasn’t a large cafe, but it had ample seating and clearly attracted a hipster clientele, given that the daily specials were a “matcha green tea latte with basil and lavender bubble tea” and a “Hatch green chile chocolate latte with mint.” He managed not to roll his eyes at the drinks, but it was a close thing. He saw that Steve was behind the counter, and stepped up to order. 

“What can I get started for ya?” Steve asked, flashing Tony a smile. 

“What exactly is a “Hatch green chile chocolate latte with mint”?” 

“It’s a standard latte to which we’ve added a muddled mint leaf, some chocolate syrup, and some Hatch green chile syrup. After all that, we add some whipped cream, sprinkle some Hatch green chile powder on top, and add another mint leaf. It’s pretty good, though I prefer it without the mint. Hatch green chile can get very spicy, but I can’t adjust the spice too much without changing the flavor.”

“Can I get a large, without the mint and whipped cream?” Tony asked. 

Steve shrugged, picking up a paper cup and writing Tony’s drink order on it. “Of course. Any extras? Espresso shot? Flavor shot?” 

“Two shots of espresso?” 

Steve scribbled something on the cup. “Anything else?”

“That should do it.” Tony pulled his wallet from his pocket, sliding out his credit card. 

“Can I get a name to go with this?” Steve looked up from the cup, pen poised.

“Tony.” He knew Steve knew who he was, but it was nice to be treated like a normal person for a change. He could see why Bucky liked this place, finding a good place to write. He could see why _Pepper_ liked this place, finding it a good place to relax.

“Is to go okay? I forgot to ask if you wanted this for here or to go.” Steve put the cup down.

“To go’s fine - I have to get back to the Tower.” 

“Of course. That’ll be $8.” Steve took Tony’s card, ran it through the machine, and handed it back, asking if he wanted a receipt. Tony shook his head, accepting his card. Tony put it in his wallet, and dropped a 50 in the tip jar when Steve turned to start his espresso shots. He took a seat at the end of the count and watched as Steve put a couple of pumps of the flavoring syrup into the cup as he pulled 5 shots, and started the milk to steam. Once everything was ready, he poured a shot into the cup, swirling it with a stirrer to mix the syrup, added the rest of the shots and the milk and foam, making a perfect leaf art in the foam. He put the cup on the counter, saying, “latte special for Tony?”

“That’s me,” Tony said with a slight smirk, taking the cup from Steve. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Hope you like it,” Steve said, already turning back around to help the next patron.

Tony nodded, looking at the foam art. He took a sip, enjoying the bitterness of the espresso mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate and the biting spiciness of the chile. It worked. It was good. Steve knew how to pull his espresso shots.


End file.
